


Effect

by Yellowzone



Category: Invisible Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It won’t change anything between us”, says Maria through her teeth, while he is pinning her wrists upon her head just to prevent any further resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effect

“It won’t change anything between us”, says Maria through her teeth, while he is pinning her wrists upon her head just to prevent any further resistance. Her entire body is trembling from hot, unhealthy tension, but when she suddenly feels his own hardness between her slim hips she freezes for a moment, desperately biting her lips. She never supposed she would ever get into such awkward, terrible and absolutely humiliating situation.

“It won’t change anything between us”, hisses Internationale, feeling his dry lips tracing down her neck while he undoes his belt and then pulls her as closer as only possible. Just by one long gaze into his cold grey eyes she understands that he absolutely controls himself… and this fact suddenly makes her feel really frightened.

But it doesn’t stop her, though. It’s too late. 

“It won’t change anything between – oh! – between us…” Valdes unashamedly moans, when he is finally sliding into her with one strong, impatient movement. It’s been a long time since the last sex, and now her body is waken up, insistently demanding this natural debt and completely ignoring the voice of reason along with her attitude of the whole situation. And he understands it somehow, starting to rock into her hard while she’s trying to stay quiet among these long waves of warm pleasure.

“But of course”, finally whispers Shalem in her ear, feeling her tenacious fingers on his shoulders.

There’s no chance Internationale uses stimulators anywhen in her further life.


End file.
